


Dream On

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [49]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Well...pregame to the christmas party lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg is called into Grissom's office for a meeting and makes a discovery about the lab's holiday party
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr: How do you think Greg reacts when he sees his name next to Nick's as "plus one" (on the company holiday party roster) while he's in Grissom's office for a meeting?

Greg knew it was a ballsy move, sitting in the big boss man’s chair behind his desk. But he found it fitting, for an impromptu meeting about his ideas for ways to improves the lab’s budget in regards to the DNA portion of the lab, he was basically taking the leading role, anyway. 

He was enjoying taking in the sights of the organized clutter of Grissom’s office, the shelves and walls lined with paraphernalia that made him feel like he was in some sort of researcher’s library than the office of the supervisor of a crime lab, when his eyes began to wander onto the contents of the desk. 

He knew he shouldn’t be looking at the papers, knew they were meant for supervisor’s eyes only, but he couldn’t help but notice a roster of all the lab’s names for what appeared to be a head count for a holiday party. 

He was displeased to see that his name wasn’t on the list, and began to wonder if this meeting was about to head in a completely different direction than intended.

“What are you doing, Greg?” Grissom’s voice cut through the static in Greg’s mind as he continued to scan the list for his name. 

Grissom, while not expressively annoyed over Greg’s situating in his chair, didn’t seem all that amused either. 

“Oh, just dreaming,” Greg sighed, his fingers drummed on the list. 

“Well, dream on, Greg–”

_Oh no, this is it, this is where he’s gonna tell me that my dreams are going to take me elsewhere, as in another lab…What a wonderful Christmas present._

“–we’ve got some work to do.”

Greg nodded and plastered a bemused smile on his face as he sunk into the chair opposite the desk, keeping up the air that he was just being his normal goofy self to cover up the anxiety shaking in his bones.

His nerves eased rather quickly, as he and Grissom did in fact, end up discussing ways to cut costs and improve efficiency in the DNA lab, and Greg was even pleased that Grissom seemed to be very receptive to some of his ideas. 

He just hoped that he would be more organized as presenting those ideas than he was in keeping his desk together.

“Hey, uh, I couldn’t help but notice the list on your desk–” Greg sputtered as Grissom dismissed him from their meeting. “For the lab’s holiday party?” 

“And?” Grissom asked, not looking up from the paperwork that he was suddenly interested in.

“My…name’s not on it.”

“I know.”

“How come?” 

“Cause you were already accounted for.”

“Oh. But…nobody asked me…?”

Grissom looked up from his papers with a puzzled expression.

“Nick told me you were going as his plus one.” 

“He did?” Greg squeaked, he could feel his ears burning red.

“Yeah,” Grissom shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Oh god, is it that obvious?_

“Oh. Great. See…you there, then, boss man,” Greg collected himself and rushed out of the room, nearly colliding with his supposed companion in the party on his way back to work. 

“Whoa, easy there, G, where’s the fire, bro?” 

_In my heart._

“Sorry, Nick. Head’s a bit in the clouds, is all,” Greg muttered sheepishly as Nick gave him a curt nod and a small smile.

“Hey, Nick!” Greg called out once Nick had reached the other end of the hallway.

Nick turned around, nodded his head towards his friend.

“Thanks!” 

“For what?”

Greg held up his fingers in a plus formation, followed by a single finger to indicate “one,” to which a full smile spread across Nick’s face, his cheeks turning slightly pink before he turned away, shooting one final glance at his friend before he disappeared from view.

Although it wasn’t so much of a glance, as it was a kiss blown from one end of the hall to another through the puckered lips of Nick Stokes.


End file.
